


Worst Refuge

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Drinking, Multi, Shane Being an Asshole, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle is wanted by the police for multiple charges, the only problem being that his only known where abouts are locked up in his younger brothers head. This is the rises and falls of Shane and Ricks plan to get the information they need, but is it really worth trying to get the wall flower to spill what he knows because the location of his brother isn't the only thing this red neck knows. Finding out what he knows could up turn and entire town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plan A.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Slackers!
> 
> Sad note my muse has been very lower here lately so I thought I would try writing a something different. It is helping slightly but it is still very low. School work is taking top notch to my writing now a days. I am so sorry but my up dating wont be often but I will post something for you guys. Again sorry. Happy note time! Christmas is around the corner so I will be trying to get a Christmas special done and up for you guys! Thanks and happy holidays~
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own characters only plot. 
> 
> {P.S. You can find me on deviantART as SkilledSlacker, and my tumbler is Killing Time :3}

Things had been going smoothly, as smoothly as what could be expected. He would not say it went off without a hitch, oh no. There was a big hitch and that hitch was Daryl Dixon. The red neck that lived on the outskirts of town, and the same one who had the only piece of information on where to catch his brother. He and only he knew where his brother was, they wanted to bring him in for questioning, but Daryl had no priors to call upon. Asking around, he is an upstanding citizen, you can't arrest someone for bad clothing or your truck is a sight for sore eyes. So they were stuck, how could they get him to spill the information they needed.   
Shane was the first one to speak up about the problem and the solution. It was crazy and hair brained but that was just like Shane and all the rest of the ideas he had come up with. Which was why Rick was Sharif and Shane was not. 

"Why don't we get 'em drunk, and then ask him about his brother."

The others looked at each other questioning the one statement, but no one else had a better idea; so that is how Rick and Shane were sitting at the bar waiting on him to come. They did some recon and Daryl comes in at this bar every Friday night at seven o'clock, they sat in the far corner in the shadows. This bar was out of town by a few miles, no one knew them, nor did they know Daryl's last name. It was the perfect place to unwind and pretend to be someone you were not. They were making idle chit chat while they waited their one beer sat in front of the both of them crying due to the room temperature. Rick was listening to Shane talk about this new woman in his life and how she is the apple of his eyes, and when Rick asked what was so different about her he got the reply 'cuz she turns off the lights and doesn't complain when I leave the toilet seat up.' Rick found himself nodding to his best friend, barely listening to him. "Sounds like a keeper then." His eyes flicked back to Shane and a strange emotion flashed across his face almost like guilt or shame. Rick couldn't ask what was wrong since then the bell chimed signaling the arrival of Daryl, causing both of their focus on the man who sat down at the bar. 

"Who wants to get him drunk?"

Rick whispered to him leaning over the table.

"He like you over me."

Rick frowned, he hates us all equally enough. 

"This was your idea, you follow through."

His counter was a good one, because he got a scoff and a 'fuck' from his partner. Rick sat back in the shadows to watch the 'master' work. Shane took his beer with him as he sat down one bar stool away from the man, Rick watched, amused that Daryl just looked at him like he was some drunk and not an officer he would rather not talk to or see for that matter. He watched them converse, only it was mainly one sided. Shane sided as Rick liked to call it, Daryl would respond when it was necessary, but other then that he stayed quiet sipping his beer. It was slowly becoming more clear as the night wore on that Daryl wasn't going to be getting drunk. Plan A in getting Daryl Dixion to spill went up in smoke when he drank his one beer and left. Maybe Plan B, Rick goes on alone next Friday night and sees what he can't get out of the man. Finishing off his beer, Rick nodded, that was what he was going to do.


	2. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan B. Plan Be Yourself. Will this work? Or is this doomed to fail like his parters plan before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update. Things have been busy here with school and other things. But I am hoping to be updating my stories at a more regular basis once more! I thank you so much for sticking with me on this. Hope this is better then the last one. Please read and review.

It had been two days since the run in at the bar and Shane still could not wrap his head around the fact that is smooth skills didn’t work. Rick had to hear all about it when they were in the squad car. It was either how his skills failed him or this woman he was seeing, his voice constantly going left Rick to wonder off in his own mind and seeing what he could come up with on how to get Daryl to warm up to him.   
The weather was starting to warm up after the chilling last few days of the winter season. Things had not been as bad a many feared a few inches covered the old and weather beaten store fronts. Creating an almost painting like purity that many budding artists flocked to. The snow in front of the bar however was littered with boot prints and half-smoked joints, but most of all beer bottles. Many of them were laying broken and shattered leaving dangerous sharp edges sticking out of the snow like teeth. Rick and Shane actually had a hand in that, no they were not the ones who were doing the fighting but breaking it up. They were called to the bar when a disagreement got out of hand, one man was smashed upside the head with a beer bottle and the other man was handcuffed and in the county lock up.   
The event seemed to trigger something in the surrounding nature. The weather started to warm and what little snow they had melted leaving puddles for the children big and small alike to enjoy. Watching a child splash in a puddle with little yellow rubber duck boots and a matching raincoat made him smile. The brown haired child didn’t leave the puddle until he found the right consistency of splash and the sound of his feet hitting the water before he moved on to the next one. It reminded him of when his son Carl was younger. He would take him out after the snow melted to get muddy and wet. Both of them got scolded by Lori, but even they knew she only meant half of it. 

“So I am telling ya Rick, she is a keeper. She doesn't yell about the toilet seat being up, and she turns off the lights.” 

Oh right, he zoned out when Shane started to talk about this perfect woman he was seeing, day in and day out for a few months now did he hear about her. Though he was still not privy to her name. Whenever he would ask Shane would say she wishes to stay out of things unless they were serious. She came from an abusive father and wants to stay on the down low. 

“Right. She cooks your meal, makes your bed, and complements you in bed. I know Shane I know.”

Rick was doing his best to keep his own distance about this from crawling into his voice. Pinching the bridge of his nose he still had not yet figured out what he was going to do tonight to win over the trust of the town wall flower. Maybe he would ask Lori if she had any ideas before he left. Though it would be an awkward conversation to have in a strained marriage as it was. Shaking his head as if ridding himself of a fly he made the final decision he would just wing the whole damned thing. 

“Let's just finish the route.”

“Sure thing Shane.” 

The route was small and uneventful, just a few people who needed to watch the speed but other than that it was quiet. Normally they would have at least on elderly that needed aid crossing the road and one kid gets lost from its mother. Alas no one needed the friendly neighborhood Sharif. Parking the cursor at the station he got out and was already getting started on the report, he would have to write. Kill a few hours here, hanging out with the others and writing the report before going home to shower and change before going back out to work. Taking off his hat and letting his brown hair finally be allowed to breath and stick up like a porcupine as the secretary Janice always made a mission to point that out. 

“Hello Porcupine's head. Slow day for you as well?”

Her voice was soft and nice, almost like as a daycare teacher would have. She was fresh out of college for just that. But teaching was a hard job to get into so she took up the task of making sure the papers got done in time and took some of the phone calls from the people. Janice had shoulder length blond hair and a tasteful amount of makeup on. She never wore anything revealing though the buttons on her blouse seemed to be straining slightly. Overall she was a good kid, she always meant well but sometimes her plans get away from her.

“Hello Janice, and yes very slow. There were only two people who were speeding on our route today. Hope the others manage to get some action. Hate for us to grow slow due to the lack of crime.”

She laughed and looked at the ever growing stack of papers before her. Flipping through them with ease. Always made him wonder how she could do that without getting paper cuts or something of that sort. 

“Well squad five had a bank robbery where the thieves posted their pictures of the job and their masks off to Face Vlog. Oh and it gets better. People were adding comments on how good of a job they were doing. Many thought it was a photo shopped picture until they were actually arrested. Just fifteen and sixteen years old.” 

 

“Wow, kids these days. But I am thankful for the idiocy they seemed to have. Made our jobs easier. Anyway, I will have my report to you soon. Sorry it will only be about a page long unless you want me to include the details of Shanes new mysterious women in the report, then I would be here for hours.”

“Oh no. I don’t need to hear about that. I already get enough of it from the other boys. Why can’t you be like that. Why this and why that? I know the mean it all out of fun, but it gets old and annoying after a while.”

“I will see if I can’t have a word with them about that and threaten that you might miss place something important of theirs next time they do that.” 

“You do that Rick and I will savor your poor penmanship as you trying to make the pen work again.”

“You're so sweet.”

“I try.” 

Chuckling he was about to walk away when the idea struck him. She would be the best person to ask about how to get a quiet and closed off man to open up. Was she trained in something like that right?

“Hey can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead. I just might have an answer.”

“How could you get someone who is guarded to open up to you?”

“New lady friend or new investigation tactic?”

“Investigation tactic.” 

She sighed and blew some of her bangs out of her face before she looked at him and spoke. Making sure he would understand her, sometimes the words got away from her and she knew Rick would ask her to start over and that was annoying. 

“Maintain eye contact, don’t look at anything they might be trying to hide and feign interest in what they have to say in the very least. But give them space. Start with small questions and don’t make them feel pressured to talk to you. Sometimes the silence speaks louder than the words.” 

Rick nodded that was such sound advice, blinking he mentally kicked himself. Go back to the basics. It was all so simple from the beginning, but he was making it so complicated. More so than it actually was. Sighing he flashed her a thank you smile as he walked passed. His shoes made quiet sounds against the worn marble flooring, only to be muffled by the sound of other men talking about last weeks games. They nodded hello and he responded by nodding his head and stepping into his office and shutting the door with a quiet ‘clack’.   
It was not a huge office, but it was his. Containing a desk and a chair with a few photos of his family adorned the walls and desk. A few newspaper clippings were hanging around but overall it was his new home. Ever since him and Lori were not getting along as well as they used to. It all started a few months ago when she started getting angry at him for coming home late and starting to accuse him of doing other things besides working late at the office. which he knew she would be bound to do. All officers went through that and the scoldings of how they should have been more careful. It is all out of worry and loneliness. He understood, but it was starting to grate on his nerves. The more he thought about it the more he was looking forward to this evening to forget who he was and other things. Even if it was just for one evening. Leaving the office once his report was finally filled out with the minuscule details he could manage to make it seem longer than what it really was. He even had to break out a dictionary to find other words to fluff up the paper.   
Turning it in was the last thing he did before he would begin the drive home to help Carl with his homework as well. Carl was doing a report on the dangers of drinking while driving and he was hoping to ask his dad a few questions about that. So he would help him out the best way he could and that is what happened as soon as he set one foot inside his own home. It was like his own son was waiting for him to open the door before rapid firing questions left and right. 

“Slow down Carl. I am not going anywhere and neither is that pen and paper might I add.” 

Rick chuckles and ruffles his son's hair as he motions him over to the kitchen table to begin the proper questioning. There was a huff and a quiet sorry before his son sat down next to him and over the next hour he explained things in detail on what really happens when you get arrested and the implications of having a DUI on your record. His wife gave him a tight smile hello and he smiled back. That is what they had resorted too, tight smiles hello and goodbye.   
After a tense dinner of forks scraping against the plate and telling his son about the robbery that went to Face Vlog did he get started on the dishes. This was the time they talked, real talk when Carl was off playing on his computer or x-cube. Where he couldn't hear them discuss the heavy topics they didn't want him to ask questions about. 

“You sure you want to go out to that bar tonight Rick?”

“Yes. It is part of the job. We need his information Lori. If we want to bring his brother to justice and make sure this town is that much safer. But why are you so against it?”

 

“He could have more information than what you want to hear. He could have things in his mind that no one wants to be aired out.”

“Lori I am sure he would know not to say anything about someone's secret.” 

“You never know.”

“Give him the benefit of the doubt. Its → It's not like he has any blackmail on any of us here. Let alone use it against us.” 

It meant to be an off-handed answer, but he would have to be blind to see her tense up slightly and then say one word of ‘fine’ tensely before she walked out of the room. Making the man stop and look at her. What on earth was that all about, did Daryl have something on one of them that she didn't want him or Carl to know about? That was being silly, this was Lori he was thinking about. 

Two hours later he was leaving the house in a long sleeved gray crew neck and a pair of well-worn jeans. He was going to get to the bottom of this mess even if it meant airing out his own dirty laundry. Getting into the truck he left with a wave from his son and a semi glare from his wife only adding to his growing apprehension about the meeting. It was not that long before he was pulling up into the parking lot. It was always a short drive when you knew which routes to take and which corners to avoid. Stepping out he could hear the bar was in full swing, the blaring music of AC DC echoing out of the poor worn down hole in the wall but that only added to the charm. Looking like one strong gust of wind would blow the place down and the windows that were not made for keeping the cold air out only added to the charm.   
Letting the old worn door swing shut behind him he sat on a stool one stool away from Daryl to give him his space and he acted like Daryl wasn't there, like he was here to enjoy himself and not try to get a brother to turn on his other brother. Ordering one beer and relaxing against the bar he looked around the place and took in the whole ‘vibe’ of the place. Nothing seemed over the top, but it was quite relaxed. One would expect a biker bar to be much more rough but turns out it was just a place for them to regroup and relax. Once the beer was placed before him he managed to strike up a conversation with one of the many bikers. The man's name was Penny. He had coppery orange hair and beard, so Rick saw how he got his name. He was a bigger man who Rick bet could lift him from where he sat and break him, but his whole tough guy looks was counteracted with a small kitten stuffed animal that he had hanging out in his pocket. A small white little thing that had that logo of a popular brand that could see around the shops in town.   
After a little while when the buzz of the bar was starting to die off as it was getting into the settle down and chat phase of the night Rick ordered another beer and glanced over at Daryl who seems to have a slightly puzzled face as he looked down the neck of his own beer bottle. Rick wanted to see what was on his mind but before he could speak Daryl did. 

“So yer not here to investigate or anything huh.”

Rick chuckled lowly to himself and lifted up his second beer to prove what made Daryl come to that conclusion before setting it down with a clank. Letting his eyes wandered back over to the man of interest. 

“No. I am here to relax and unwind from work and my wife.” 

“Ah, she driving you up the wall yet?”

“If she did I wouldn’t be sitting here. I would be plastered to the ceiling.” 

Seeing the twitch of a smile grace the man's face made the Sharif feel a bit more confident in his skill set of conversation. Though it was quickly gone from the man's face as quickly as it came on; it could still be chalked up for a win. 

“I suppose so. You know there is a rumor that you and Lori are close to calling it quits.”

This sudden piece of information seemed to slam into him like a freight train. Blinking rapidly as his brain seemed to be working out how to unfreeze and actually work once more. That came out of left field and Rick was not ready for that. Daryl seemed to catch on; on the way he was so quiet. 

“You know how old ladies like to talk. One dispute with your spouse or girlfriend and suddenly it is like they were cheating on you.” 

Letting out a sigh and a weak chuckle Rick managed to figure out how to work his brain and actually speak to him once more. Turning around more so he was more or less facing the man once more. 

“Yeah, I suppose. She is just stressed from the late hours I have had to work and the recent crime spree. Nothing serious.” 

“Ah, must be nice having someone worrying about ya like that. Not having to watch your own back.” 

“It is. So you don’t have someone? Last time I heard you had a dog was it?”

“No, that was my next door neighbor. She was out of town and needed someone she knew to watch it.” 

“Ohh. Ever think about getting a dog or dating?”

This seemed to close the man up and Rick mentally winced, kicking himself. That was way too far in one go. He had to save the situation and fast, not wanting to drive the man away just when they were getting on speaking terms. 

“I don’t mean to pry. I am sorry.”

“Nah, you didn’t pry. Just not used to people ask’en that question to me. I thought bout getting a dog. But none seems right.”

“I understand. Finding the right dog is sometimes a lot harder than what people make it out to be.” 

Daryl nodded and Rick felt a surge of happiness, that he was finally getting somewhere with this man. It was nice to actually speak to him outside of work and the badge. He was much more entertaining then he would have pegged him to be. They talked about this and that off and on throughout the night and it came to light that they have some similar interests. He would have never known that Daryl liked the same western movies as he did, they had different opinions on some other things but it was an eye opener. Driving home after parting ways Rick realized that Plan B was a success. Plan Be Yourself.   
He seemed to be in a much better mood to come home then when he left, but that mood was short lived when Lori was still up waiting for him to get home grilling him what took so long and what they could have talked about. 

“Christ women you're acting like we got together and all we did was talk trash about you.” 

“I am not acting like that. I simply want to know what you really talked about. You said westerns, but I don’t buy that. Like he would talk to you for an hour about westerns.” 

This seemed to anger him for some reason like they were not allowed to have similar tastes in things. Like they weren't supposed to be speaking to each other in the first place. Furrowing his brow, he took a step forward to her. 

 

“Just because you don’t like something doesn't mean that other people can’t like it too. What do you have against him Lori?”

“He is a man of poor reputation around here. What could that do to your job. What could that do to your sons life at school if it gets out that you and he are friends.” 

“It sounds like you're more worried about your reputation Lori. Many people of this town respect him and actually go to him if they have problems. My work wants me to get on his good side and learn the location of his brother. Carl wouldn’t care, he talks to him on his way home from school. Where do you think our son learned to build the better mouse trap. It wasn’t from me.” 

This seemed to make her oddly quiet, and this made his suspicion rises up even more so he felt the sudden urge to ask her about something Daryl said to him when they first got talking to each other. Crossing his arms and leveling his gaze he looked at her.

“Daryl says that some people are talking about us divorcing. Do you have a hand in that rumor Lori?”

“What?!”

She snapped suddenly before going quiet and looking at the ceiling that was the floor to their sons room. Once the coast was clear she looked back at him. 

“I have no idea what they are talking about. It must be our neighbor, hearing us fight and you know how she naturally assumes things.”

Nodding his head to fake that he bought her story but his gut was telling him that there was something more going on and he was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. She has been acting strange for months now and at first he did think it was stress but this semi- attack on Daryl has made him start to question his wife's story. Walking past her he went into the bathroom and showered, before crawling into the bed and going to sleep. He had no idea where his wife decided to sleep until he would wake up.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Rick starts to question the very foundation of the relationships he has held dear for so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update! Again I do not own the characters...well some of them I do but each one goes to the proper owners. Plot is mine. R&R and ideas are welcome!

Once the morning sun rose, spilling into the room. Rick blinked wearily at the blinds, mentally cursing the sun for being so bright. Rolling over he expected the warmth of his wife's sleeping body to greet him but to his surprise her side of the bed was cold and looked like it had never been touched. The argument he had with her still seemed to play over and over again in his mind. What she said really seemed odd like she did not want him to know something, that he could assume Daryl knew. Sitting up and feeling the blanket slide down his torso, followed by a quiet yawn did Rick swing his legs over to get out of the bed. Letting his feet quietly slap against the floorboards and down the stairs he saw a note on the table. She went to the store and would be back shortly. Nodding he took the note and crumpled it up before throwing it away.   
The strong scent of coffee seemed to wake him that much quicker letting his body know it was time to eat. Looking around he sighed and got started on eggs and toast, making Carls meal first. Though he wouldn’t be up for some time unless he was given an incentive to get out of bed and the promise of dads cooking seemed to do the trick. Walking up the stairs once more he knocked on the closed bedroom door and cracked it open, letting the well-oiled hinge swing open effortlessly. 

“Hey, champ your breakfast is just about ready.”

Rick let his voice carry a quieter tone before walking in and going over the human burrito and ruffling the hair. The quiet grunt and a sleepy eye blinked up at him and a grin. Rick smiled and gestured to the door. Basically to the tantalizing aroma of food that seemed to call them both. 

“Foods on. Dad’s cooking.” 

Being a teenage boy, there were only select few things that really got him up and moving. Being mainly video games and his room would have to be on fire for him to get up this early on a Saturday. Though he was impressed by the grin and just how quickly Carl managed to get up and untangle himself from the mess of fabric he called blankets. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and went on his way down the stairs hearing the lighter and quicker footsteps of his son following suite. It was mornings like this in which he looked forward to, just them and the only meal Rick knew how to make effectively.

“Mom at the store again?”

“Yes. She will be back.”

“After you and I play a few games.” 

“In our pajamas.” 

Carl grinned and nodded before he started attacking the meal with new vigor that he only spared for something that actually held his attention. Rick had seen other men eat, but none could hold a candle to his son speed and efficiency on cleaning a plate. Halfway through his own meal Rick looked at him and smiled. Swallowing the food that he could actually taste though he highly doubted that Carl even tasted a single thing let alone chew. 

“Go get it set up. I will join you when I am done.” 

“Thanks, dad.”

 

“You're always welcome.”

Carl got up and placed his plate in the sink, happily went up the stairs to boot up his gaming console and then mess around on single player as he would wait for his father to finish up the whole cleaning business. It was methodical and menial, but Rick found it therapeutic to be washing the dishes. Not only did it help him clear his mind but it aided him in figuring out what he was going to do next. Placing the last plate on the drying rack and draining the sinks of the now polluted water and bubbles did he dry his hands. Making his way up the stairs he paused and looked at his son with a warm smile before he walked in and sat down next to him. 

“So what are we doing this time?”

“Shooting up zombies and looking like complete crazy people.”

“Oh really. That sounds fun.”

“It is dad. The Walking Dead is a really cool game. I really find it cool that you got the limited edition. It has an extra six levels past the end of the game and new golden gear. It is awesome.” 

Basically, everything his son just said went over his head but he was glad that the birthday gift he managed to snag for his son last minute was a good payoff. It was a gamble with Lori, but he had to point out to her that her son was no longer a little boy. He could play some of these games now. No use sheltering him from everything, he would play these games eventually. 

“I am glad to hear it. Now let's get started.” 

Each one held the controller in their hands both focusing on the screen with the same focused expression on their faces. One was a younger teenager the other was the elected ‘leader of the group’ it overall was a fun game. A lot of hard choices but they were both laughing and having fun while doing it. They died a few hundred times, but they were talking shit about each other and the steady clack and the occasional smash of the controller buttons seemed to fill the silence whenever they were too engrossed to speak to one another. Neither one was aware when Lori came home nor the fact that she didn’t have any groceries with her, but they knew when she came up the stairs and said hello to the both of them. Both of them looked over and nodded a hello to her.   
Rick noticed that she had on a different shirt that he could have sworn he had seen somewhere but shrugged. It was a popular shirt with many people, so he would not be surprised if that is where he was placing it. Going back to the game both of them started calling out what they saw and if they needed help. It lasted into the afternoon before Rick had his fill of gaming and Carl was happy to be playing online with a few other friends. His voice filtered out through the open door as Rick made his way into the master bedroom to finish getting ready for the day. Changing into some jeans and a pullover t-shirt he looked around for any sign Lori was in the room.   
Once the coast was clear he went into the bathroom and looked around in the dirty laundry hamper. Finding more shirts that he had never seen before, but Lori always said there was a sale and she got some for them too. Though he himself never saw his total amount of shirts grows but he shook it off. He didn’t want to play detective in his own home, doing enough of that at work he chose to keep his nose out of others business. Her voice flitted up the stairs as she was talking to someone over the phone. Rick didn’t know why he did it, but he stuck to the wall and listened in. 

“I know that. But he is close…..don’t take that tone with me…….I know...I am sorry. I was just worried is all….bye Shane.”

Wait, Shane?! When did she get his number? When did they start to get on good enough terms for a phone call like that? Had it always been this way and he had been blind to it all this time? How long then. How long did he have the wool over his eyes about this? Feeling the gentle pull of his fingers as the ran through his hair he chose then and there to keep quiet about this for a little while longer and see what else he could find.  
Closing the door behind him he made sure his footsteps were heard by her so he was nice enough to give her a warning. Turning into the living room he greeted his wife with a slight smile. He had no idea how this was going to go, but he had to ask the question that was running rampant in his mind. Looking at her she knew that the look he was giving her, Rick was going to ask a question and she better answer it. 

“Where did you sleep last night? I noticed the bed was cold when I woke up.”

“I slept on the couch. I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. I was just stressed he would start to change you.”

“Change me? Lori you know that I just got the man to talk to me for an hour right? There really isn’t much changing he could be doing if he doesn't talk much. But I forgive you. So how was the store.” 

“It was the store. Same old same old. Doris was noisy as usual. Sitting there in the corner with your scooter, like the gossip police. Waiting for anyone to walk by.”  
“Oh, I bet that was fun.” 

He commented as he crossed his arms, feeling the cloth move against his skin as it helped him keep a poker face into letting her think that he was buying the story. He knew Doris was not at the grocers Saturday mornings she was at the post office and if he looked there would be no new food in the cabinets. He really wanted to ask her where she really went off to, but he knew that would only start a bigger mess then what he was ready to deal with.  
It was a normal day, for the most part, half-hearted conversations, and the pretending that there was not an elephant in the room about what she was really doing. But when he finally cornered her about it; she said she didn’t go to the store, but she just drove to the lake and had a walk while she thought some things through. That was more plausible for Rick to buy be he still felt like something was off, something was just not sitting right. He would have woken if she was getting dressed or even showering so why was she wearing a different outfit if he didn’t hear her change. Plus she normally stayed away from blue colors, she said she never really liked them but here she was wearing a bluish lavender colored shirt.   
Those thoughts still bugged him when he was at work the next day. He thanked Janice for her wonderful advice and telling her that it worked. She responded with a witty remark that she was always known for. 

“That's what I get paid to be. Sides I am women. I normally am right.” 

Earning a chuckle from him he checked in and got into the squad car with his partner Shane who was more tense than usual. More like he was suffering from a hangover or something was inserted in his ass. The conversation started off stiff and he knew that Shane wanted to know how plan b went down. So he told him the same thing he told Lori and he was prepared for a rebuttal but he was shocked when he didn’t get one. As the natural flow of conversation dictates, they got on the topic of what they did that weekend.   
Something interesting peaked his interest as Shane said he was at the lake with his date and that was the weird, since Lori was there as well. But it was a big lake so it could be possible they just missed each other but Rick felt the need to ask and see his reaction. Though he was almost afraid to see what the reaction would be. Once Shane was done talking about how they kissed and all the fluffy things that come with a walk around the lake, he asked Rick about his weekend. 

“Oh nothing much, came home to find Lori waiting gun loaded to accuse me of seeing Daryl gain trash on her to her saying she went to the store when she went to the lake inside. Did you happen to see her? Oh and Carl and I got a few hours of solid gaming under our belts this weekend too. I learned a few new creative curse words as well.” 

Rick glanced over and was not pleased to see the tenseness in his partners eyes and maybe a look of guilt? It was something he was used to seeing, but this was different. There was a slight difference, but he had no idea why. Shane nodded and looked out the window as if he was lost in thought. 

“Well I don’t recall seeing her but I am sure we could have passed each other and not known it. But I am glad you and Carl are getting along so well. But as for Lori maybe there is something else going on? Is she on her period?” 

“Shane you know that is a very dumb question to ask women on why she is angry.”

“I know but sometimes it is true.”

“Shane that still was something you never ask women on why she is angry. There are a million other reasons. Sometimes if I am not around for Lori to have her little explosions at, on why my shirts are always so folded and I won’t teach Carl how to do that or something like that she will explode over the smallest thing.” 

“Mount Lori.” 

Rick could only nod. They continued their drive around pulling over speeders and for the kicks they blocked traffic so the group of smaller kids could cross the street with their teacher. They all smiled and waved at them to which they smiled and waved back. Driving around the air in the squad car seemed to be slowly changing but Rick really had no idea why. Thankful for the time to get out of the car and walk to the station for a little bit before going off to give a guided tour of the station to the younger second graders. It was enough, hearing their quietly worded questions and wide bright eyes, to take off the strain of this mess that he seemed to be getting very deep into. Maybe it was time again for him to speak with Daryl Dixon about something else besides the last known whereabouts of his brother. He had a few questions that he was sure Daryl had the answers too.   
Once the children left with their sticker sharif badges in tow he was tired but he really did enjoy the day. A few knick knack conversations were being held, but something peaked his interest. It was a quiet conversation between it sounded like Shane and another person. A new recruit maybe. Leaning against the wall next to the water cooler to make it look like he was taking a break. 

“Two fifty is all you need. That's all they are looking for.”

 

“I don’t have that on me right now. I am flat broke. You are going to have to wait for my first paycheck man.”

“I know, I know, but can you find it somewhere. Its not like it is an IOU service here.”

“I know that but I have other things I have to pay for as well. Not like you who should be watching your back. You know the he is not as dumb as he looks.”

“Just leave that to me get your stuff together.”   
This was even more confusing, what was Shane doing talking to a meter maid fresh out of the academy? He had heard rumors of younger recruits getting some private lessons from the more experienced members, but he didn’t think Shane was for that. He could have sworn Shane had said that they should figure it out like they had to. Maybe he found a reason to change his point of view on that topic when he found one that reminded him of himself when he was fresh and walking the beat. Either way he had never been this paranoid before, he was probably reading too much into this. Getting off the wall he sighed, it was three more hours till he could even think about going home and he was already fighting off a headache.   
Closing the door to his office, Rick walked over and sat down in his chair leaning back with a quiet groan. The longer he sat there the more he came to the conclusion that this Friday night he was going to speak with Daryl again. Or even if he could even wait that long. Daryl Dixon was the missing link in all of this he was sure about it. 

“Daryl Dixon what are you hiding.”

 

Rick mused as he leaned forward his fingers folded in front of him as his eyes started to narrow as he went back into deep thought about how all of this could add up. Since nothing was making sense, he was going to stay with his hunch and say that once he got on Daryl's good side he was going to start getting answers.


	4. Clever Credulity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things come to a head will Rick sink or swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this months ago and then writers block happened. Big time. But it is short but still and update leading up to the next chapter. I do not own any of the characters, but I own the plot. R&R please. I know it lacks my usual spunk but the next chapter will be much better. :3

Days passed since the meeting, Rick did not want to press his already worn luck. Something about Daryl was calling to him, like a siren's call to a sailor. Twisting his wedding ring on his finger as a nervous tick that he had developed over the years. Normally it calmed him down, but now it only worked him up more. Things had come to his attention whether he wanted them to or not. Rick was paid to be observant, to dig for the truth. But now he was fearful for what he was about to find. Questions riddled his mind like a plague of insects, crawling around and never leaving.

It all started when he was out riding in the squad car with Shane. Normally they would shoot the shit and just talk about nothing or Shane's mysterious girlfriend. But this time it was different, it was more...tense. Like he could cut it with a knife. Rick had no idea what was going on and he almost didn’t want to ask but if he was going to be stuck in the car with the man for another couple hours at the least he would have to face it sometime. Giving a sigh of regret before opening his mouth and inserting his foot.

“You have been sighing and snapping for the last few hours. What on earth crawled up your ass and stayed there?”

Shane didn’t answer right away, which was usual for him. Normally he would just jump right into it and start going a million miles per hour, flapping his gums. But his silence was what queued Rick to brace himself for some major drama. Leaning back he rolled down the window just a bit to keep the air circulating without using too much of the a.c right away.

“You see the women I am seeing Rick...she is...married.”

That threw him for a loop, Shane was dating and having sex with a married women. Shane. Blinking at him Rick tried to get his mind working again, like internet explorer dial up it was taking a while. So Shane just took the silence as what it was, his partner trying to come to terms with the idea. A quick punch in the nuts would have been better than the next realization that he came to. Not that he wanted to, but it was starting to add up, the shirt and the phone calls. Swallowing, bracing himself he continued.

“Well I pity her husband and I pity your head once that gets found out.”

“Don’t think it will. She is getting cold feet about this whole thing. I was getting ready to ask her to divorce him and marry me.”

“Shane..do you realize if that ever got out, what that would do to the community?”

“Didn’t think that far.”

“Shit, coarse not Shane. Your thinking with the wrong head here.” 

“So. Got me this far Rick. More action than you.”

This earned a sideways glare from the said man to the man who winced. How would he even know about that. He didn’t talk about that with him, and he knew his son would not talk to anyone about that. One more nail in the coffin for them. Shane knew he said too much by the look he got and decided best not breach that subject. 

After a few hours of intense silence, they pulled up to the station and they got out without the usual banter that they normally had going on. Going off to write his own report in his own office, aka to go stew in silence as his mind was making connections he did not want it to. Trying to stop it was useless as he sunk lower and lower into his seat twisting the ring like it was a top. 

“I really do not want to believe this, there is some reason. A different reason. I am just jumping to conclusions. I would have to catch them in the act for proof.” 

There was one person for him to call and he knew that he would help him for leverage. Standing up with a sudden drive that his chair moved back and hit the files behind him. Causing them to bounce and flutter. Before falling back into place, he worked to hard on those last night to be as foolish to let them fall to the floor because of his eagerness. Removing his hand, running it through his hair he walked over to the door and opened it. Checking out an hour later than usual before heading home for a quick change of clothes. He was going to give Daryl Dixon an offer he could not refuse. 

Walking in he was met with an empty house and he knew Lori was taking Caral to camp for the weekend. He had planned on something nice, got her the wine she liked and was going to take her to the movies. But now he was not so sure. She said she had plans with her girlfriends this weekend and would be out of town for a bridal shower. Lisa was having a shower so he bought it last week but this week his interest was peaked. Showering he quickly changed, before heading out the door. 

The bar had not changed much and the bartender smirked when he saw him enter. Before pointing over to Daryl. Who seemed to look away from him as soon as they made eye contact. Shaking it off he ordered a beer and calmly walked over. His boots scuffing the ground before he sat down with a tired sigh. Slouching down against the bar slightly he was worn and truthfully wanted a stiffer drink for what he was about to ask. He knew Daryl was waiting for whatever he had to say, but he wouldn’t spit it out just yet. He could see the tapping of the foot of nerves.

“Ya quieter than usual.”

Rick snorted that was a fucking understatement. Downright delusional would have fit as well. After the first few swallows, working up his courage he looked him dead in the eye.

“I can not believe I am about to do this. I want you to go spy on my partner Shane. In return, I will pardon you stalking and I will throw a few off your trail for a bit. No more people following you, no more questions for a month.” 

Expecting to be laughed at he looked at him somberly but he was shocked the most when Daryl nodded. Finishing his drink, he swallowed the last bits of the beer. Looking at his hands he blinked not believing it went over that easily

“Sure. I will do such a thing and I will show you the other pictures of your wife cheating on you too.”


	5. Challenging the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens with the white picket fence is only skin deep. Don't judge a town by its fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating this one first because the mood struck. I have been posting a lot here lately. Don't own the characters. R&R :)

Rick could not believe that Daryl would just accept until the last words struck right to the source. He knew, Daryl knew that his wife was cheating on him and now he wanted to know how long she had been at it. How long was he playing the fool and how long did other people know. Those thoughts angered him something awful and that is how he found himself more than slightly drunk at the bar. Should he drive home, probably not but he did anyway. But there was a shocking surprise when he arrived home a few hours later. 

“Daryl?”

The name was slurred with the ease of booze but the person that held the name got up off the side of the house that he was resting against. He seemed tamer and he seemed more at ease than anything else. As if he was approaching an injured animal. Softly he managed to speak with his detectable drawl. 

“I have..photos...proof of...certain things...more than your wife cheat en.”

“Things that no one wants people to know. You’re asked me outside the police so I figured I could ease the sting.” 

Rick could only nod his head numbly and ambled up the worn steps into his home, and struggling to open the door before Daryl took his keys and opened the door for him. In the end, Daryl wound up taking care of a drunken and depressed sheriff. Waking up with a headache and no sign of his wife, he struggled to recall what fully happened once he got home. But he was in his own bed and there was painkillers and water on the bedside stand.   
Reaching over and taking the needed pain relief he waited a bit for it to kick in before looking over to the blocked out curtains and he knew someone took care of him. But the problem was who, who took care of him? Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he made his way down to the smell of eggs and..toast? His son was still out so who. Lori never did that for him and her side of the bed was made. Shaking off the thoughts he made his way down the stairs one by one as each footfall seemed to echo in his mind.   
Leaning into the kitchen to see who was there he nearly fell back to see Daryl in the kitchen with an apron on cooking breakfast. He looked over and raised an eyebrow and gestured to the table. On the table was a plate of toast and scrambled eggs with some Gatorade and a nice hot cup of coffee. It was a normal breakfast and it looked and sounded appealing to his stomach. Nodding his head numbly, he sat down and started to eat as if it was an everyday thing. 

“You passed out last night before we could talk much, but I figured you should not be left alone in this and I didn’t know who to call so I slept on the couch.”

“And blocked out the sun, gave me pain pills, water, and breakfast.”  
There was not a real response for the statement after Daryl looked away and Rick could have swore there was a blush on his cheeks. Blaming it on the light he continued to eat, it was surprisingly good. Really good in fact. This was a side of Daryl that he did not think existed. But then again he never really tried to get to know the man until now. He was going above and beyond what was needed, he could have dropped off the information and left. But the question is why didn’t he.   
It was an awkward silence, but he was not going to complain, is was the least he could do. Once they finished up the meal and Rick washed the dishes as Daryl got the folder he set it on the table and the sound of the photos hitting the cleaned top were like nails in a coffin. Could he really do this or could he look at them and shove them away to the darkest corner of his office. No, he could not do that if he did that then what was the point of enlisting Daryl’s help.

“So the time Shane has been talking about this new girl in his life was my wife.”

“Yes.”

“You have evidence?”

“Yes.” 

There was the sound of photos being sorted and a pile was being made. Rick didn’t have to see it know what was going on. He counted each small slack sound, ten in total. Ten times she was caught by him, and who knows by anyone else. He just hoped that his son didn’t have to see all of them. It would destroy him as it was destroying his heart, one by one each sound made a slash to his chest and emotions rose up from the depths of his being that he could not contain.   
Tears fell one by one to the countertop as he gripped the edge as it was his only life support. For the time being it was, it was the only solid thing holding him together. To stop him from going over there and ripping that place off its hinges, before going in there and castrating his partner and leaving his wife. No, he had to do it the right way. The only way, he was going to watch their faces as he hung them out to dry. Revenge was best served cold.   
Pushing that thought away for now he turned and went over to the table, his mind numbed to the sight before him. The pastor with escorts as a pimp outside the back of his church, the store clerk buying and selling moonshine, and the old lady down the street that has a much younger boy lover. All of it was gut turning and he looked at Daryl and finally understood why he was so reclusive and quiet. This man knew every dirty detail that was going on in this town. Everyone's dirty secrets were in his mind. Maybe even some of his own.   
Swallowing down his own pain he took in the countless other photos of everyday citizens either underage drinking, some smoking, an illegal dog fighting ring, drug sales, and of course adultery. The white picket fences were just for the show, the people here were just better at keeping their dirty laundry off the line. Or so they thought. It was shameful to see such things for people he held such respect for. People he wouldn’t ever do such things were doing what they said they would never do. This was above his head, and he got the information illegally but with Daryl's help he could clean up this town and keep it clean. That was his job and he was going to do it. But first things first, his wife was going to be taken care of. They were going to challenge the down and what the people here were made of. 

“Daryl, I will need your help one last time. It will be big but I can get you out of here and all of what you are about to do will be pardoned.” 

“It is about damn time something happened.” 

“So you are down for this. Some of it will be illegal.”

“What I have done so far is illegal.”

“Good point.” 

They talked into the late day, and Rick cooked him lunch. He was just leaving when his son was coming home, thankfully they just missed each other. But the plan and trap was set. Now they just had to wait, for the two unsuspecting flies to get caught in their web of lies. Good thing they didn’t have to wait long, Daryl had the night off and Rick was ‘out of town’ and would not be home until Sunday.   
Carl was out at a ballgame and would be hanging out at a friends house afterwards. Shane’s house was closed for ‘repairs’ and he needed a place to stay. Rick offered their spare bedroom for the weekend. The timing couldn’t be better, Daryl stayed out in the shadows that night and gave Rick a ring to pull into town. So people saw him leave town and him enter the town after a day out. He stayed in a motel like he told people and waited.   
Pulling up quietly with no headlights when he turned up the drive he saw the light in his bedroom was on, but there was a blanket over the window so it would not cast shadows. Sneaking in the door he had some flowers for it was their anniversary. He was going to ‘surprise’ her. Surprise it was alright for when he heard the moans and his wife calling out Shane's name he kicked open the door.   
Standing there eyes full of rage there was his wife, her legs spread with his partner in between them. Lori’s eyes opened wide and his partner scrambled to his feet. His erect member was still standing semi-proud, but it was already too late. Looking at them both he tossed the flowers to the bed. 

“Happy anniversary my soon to be ex-wife. Oh and congratulations Shane on your child. Yes. I saw the test.”


	6. Twisted Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get real, hearts have been broken. Now who can do the healing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a classmate of mine who passed away on the 18th of this month. He once got a glimpse at my writing and I said it was nothing special and he told me to keep writing. Here I am two years later, I don't think that he had this in mind but he was the type of person who would support it either way. Fly High man. You will be missed. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters just the plot. R&R.

Kicking his wife and his partner out of the house that night caused and uproar in the neighborhood. There was no way he was quiet about it, there was no way he could be quiet about it. It stung, it hurt, but most of all it fueled his anger at her. For months, they had been having this affair. On their wedding anniversary, he wondered on what other celebrations she opened her legs for him. 

“You're letting a Dixon sleep in our house?!”

His ex-wife screeched in a mad, panicked rage. Once they were semi dressed, Lori wanted to sit down and talk about it but Rick didn’t want to hear it. So when he told them to get out and not Daryl she only rose higher in the anger department. Rick calmly laid eyes of steel upon her and calmly told her in an even lifeless tone. 

“It is not our house. It is MY house and you are trespassing.”

“Rick, you are letting a Dixon stay here?”

“Yes, Do you know why? Because he is actually trustworthy.”

“Shane talk sense into your partner!”

 

Shane seemed to still be in a daze and he looked at her than him than he sighed shaking his head. As if he really didn’t want to be there at all, but what Rick did note was there was a plethora of guilt in his partners eyes and there was no remorse in his soon to be ex-wife's

“You're pregnant?”

That really added to the argument, and only served to steel Rick's heart even more. Turning to him he sneered, making sure each word was an equivalency of a physical blow to them both. Letting them know that what bridge they had was severed completely. 

“Yes, with your kid you lying cheating sack of shit.”

“Don’t talk to hi-”

“Lori! I will talk to him and you any way I fucking please!”

He finally erupted as he finally lost his temper and his blood just seemed to boil over like a pot of pasta on the stove. There was no putting a lid on this one and he was going to let them know exactly how he felt and he was going to let the entire neighborhood know about this one. It was the least he could do, for them. To make their transition as a couple that much easier.

“You wife cheated on me with my partner. How long have you two been fucking behind my back! Was I not a good enough husband to you? Was me working late hours to pay for your spending habits, this house, and putting food on the fucking table not good enough for you? Was it because I didn’t want to have sex with you every night? But most of all Lori.” He spits out narrowing his eyes at her. “I thought you loved our son.”

This seemed to hit home with her and then she retorted back trying to gain the upper hand in the battle she was obviously losing. Shane was absolutely no help because he knew that his time to face the monster of Rick would be arriving soon enough and he would not make matters worse than he already had. Or that was what Rick assumed and he was slightly grateful that he was staying quiet. 

“I do love our son!”

“If you did then you wouldn’t have done it. Done this. If you didn’t love me anymore that is fine. But you cheated on his father and got knocked up by his father's partner. How do you think he will react?”

“He doesn't have to know. I will call it off with Shane and we can raise this child as our own!”

This got Shane's attention. He could see the anger and the hurt in his eyes now. Apparently he didn’t like Loris statement about that. Stepping forward it was his turn to have words with her apparently. Rick would let him state his piece because obviously he wasn’t the one in the crossfire now. 

“Oh so when you're faced with losing this cushy lifestyle and giving up your innocent exterior to show what a slut you really are you want to play pretend and nothing ever happened because I get paid less and it seems you only care about yourself and your standing!”

This managed to throw her in for a loop as she stepped back as if she was just slapped. Rick smirked. Truth hurts huh. He thought as he saw Shane start to man up to her even though he would still try his best to castrate the man he was happy he was calling Lori out on her lies and who she really is. He could see in her eyes that she knew she done fucked up and she messed up big time. Now she had two men extremely mad at her and there was little she could do about it. It didn’t matter to him, though, he was still going to divorce her the moment he could get his hands on those papers. 

“Both of you. Out. Of. My. House. Lori, you will be coming by tomorrow to get your things and we will tell Carl the truth. Shane, I will be writing you up and you will have a performance hearing and if you get fired there is not sorrow between you and me. As of right now, I want you to know that every breath the both of you take, each milestone, each celebration, every year, each second, I will despise the very fiber of your beings and Shane you will not come to work tomorrow. Because I am half in my right mind not to shoot you.”

Daryl that had been in the shadows stepped forward and placed a hand on Rick's trembling arm as he made him look at him and told him to go into the bathroom and cool off. Rick took one look at him and nodded his head, numbly. Shane and Lori were shocked that he didn’t protest with him and Daryl looked at them and escorted them to the door saying someone had to take care of him before he shut the door and locked it.   
By the next morning after Rick eventually passed out after a bottle of scotch and escorted to the couch by Daryl he did wake with a headache but an aching heart as well. Looking at the clock he had wished it was a dream but, unfortunately, it was not. Going up the stairs his boot print was still there and so was the blood from where he punched the bathroom mirror. He felt guilty that Daryl did all of this for him. He had bandaged up his hand and the sheets in his bedroom were different and the smell of coffee was inviting. Going down to the kitchen he saw a note saying that the food was in the oven he was going out to find a few things and told him not to do anything rash today.   
But the news had gotten out about the fight and about who was standing the doorstep half naked last night, but most of all the screaming that was going on. It was on the lips of everyone in town and Shane and Lori had to deal with the stairs whenever they themselves entered a public place. It had only been a total of nine hours yet it seemed like the entire town knew. The rumor mill was in full swing from a drug scandal to a plethora of other things. No one knew how this would affect their town or their very way of life. But many had felt a feeling of dread and doom from time to time as the once peaceful town would be in for a very drastic makeover.


	7. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get real when the town is torn upside down. When the backbone is corrupt how will they stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time~ So this one is a bit....different. Trigger warning about rape and prostitution if that is not your style you don't have to read the last bit. R&R don't own some of the characters. Enjoy~

What was going on in his town Rick did not know, he knew that they must have been extremely smart to keep things hidden and under the cuff for so long. Well, established businesses of illegal trade had sprung up and had ample time to take root. Which means that he and Daryl would have a difficult time getting rid of them. They were like roaches, you would think you squashed one, but more would take its place. Not only that, but the trouble with Lori was starting to rear its’ ugly head. She had taken to a lawyer trying to find any which way she could to bleed him dry. She was fighting to gain custody of Carl. Though once Carl found out he did flat out tell his mother that he wanted nothing to do with her. 

“Carl, your father won’t be home often. You know the judge will rule in favor of me anyway. So go get your stuff.” 

“I don’t think so mom. You take me and I will run away and come back here.”

Carl crossed his arms as he was leveling a look of pure steel to his mother. Or as well as a thirteen-year-old boy could. Shaking his head his hair moved and swayed as Rick saw how angry his son was with his mother. If he would even call her that now. Rick would try to make sure he, at least, has some sort of way of contacting her or letting him stay over at her house if he would ever desire it. Though he highly doubted it. Lori looked hurt as she furrowed her brows and looked at him. 

“Do you not want to stay with me? Do you not love me?”

Rick heard his son scoff and look at her as he lifted one hand and pointed a stern finger at her as he summoned up enough malice as he could with his tone to get his own point across. To get her to see how much he despised her. Rick placed a warm hand on his son’s shoulder feeling some of the tension leave the boys frame. Letting him rethink his words before he spoke, either way, this was going to be a harsh blow to the women who was nearly in tears. 

“Why would I love you. After you didn’t love dad enough to stay faithful, and you loved his partner more than him. So that time you skipped out on the bake sale, that you baked cookies for only to send dad with me. Or the time you skipped out on my Science fair because you were stuck in traffic forcing dad to leave work to show support for his son. All the time I listened to you yell at dad for him not doing anything for this family? It is you who hasn't done anything for us, besides, ruin this family. So no why would I want to go to someone who chose to have sex over their own son’s life. Daryl was more of a parent then you were. He was there when I went out after the two of you fighting. He was there to make sure I got home. He was there to make sure I was fed before dad would try to find me and the look of relief on his face. YOU never came. YOU never looked.” 

That was a lot for a young man to say and Rick was very impressed and shocked. Impressed that he even said that much, considering nowadays it was hard to get even a sentence out of him. Shocked at how true it was, he never put two and two together. He didn’t think about that or he didn’t want to. He looked at her as he watched the color leave her cheeks and tears to fall down as anger was taking place over her despair that her family was disowning her and even her own son wanted nothing to do with her. She rose up from the couch as she settled her hands into a tight clasp in front of her. 

“You say Daryl was a better mother than I. You say I didn’t care. You-”

“Don’t you dare say that you cared LORI!”

Rick had enough and he knew she was going to try to do the pity me, I do care. I did care. She was going to use the child card, to try to sway a hurting thirteen-year-old boy. What mother would do that in his book she was showing her true colors and he wanted no more a part of it. Rick would make sure she got nothing, not a dime or cent. She would walk away with only the shame of what she did and a baby she had to feed somehow. Rumor has it that now Shane had been outed his job at the force was in jeopardy and he was starting to get cold feet about the child situation. 

“If you cared women we would not be in this mess, you would not be living on your own. I would not have to sit here and explain to my son what his mother did and try to convince him that you still love him. But now I see you don’t. You want to use him as leverage against me to gain more money from me. You see him as a pawn, you stopped seeing him as your son the moment you started opening your legs for another man. Now. Get out of my house. Don’t forget to tell the lawyer you have that yes, this is my house. My name is on the deed, only my name. My name is on the car, only mine. My name is on every piece of furniture in this house. You have no grounds now that your son has openly stated where he would rather stay. Good luck with your flakey baby daddy. Maybe you will be lucky enough to pin him down force him into fatherhood and wait a while before you cheat on him because he works too many hours.” 

Lori closed her mouth as Rick had his say and shortly after that she lifted her head and walked out of the house and into the waiting car of his ex-partner. Rick sent him a look, which gave him the happiness of seeing Shane squirm and look down. Before they pulled away Daryl came back on his motorcycle and he had some more information for Rick to see and use. He honestly didn’t know who’s car it was or where Lori was but the sight of Carl perking up and going over to him with a grin on his face asking him if he could ride with him on his bike, this time, was enough to make Lori look downright murderous. Daryl smiled and told him maybe later as he shot Rick a look and Carl caught it as he knew that his father and Daryl were trying to clean up the town. He actually idolized them both for that.

“I suppose I can go play some online for a bit. Dad. As long as there is supper.”

“Shouldn’t take to long at all Carl. Why don’t you go get on the phone and order a pizza or pizzas.” 

That seemed to perk up his son as he scampered off to order off his favorite pizza and something his father would like. Rick lead him into the study as he thought over the images of the pastor. Noon was the busiest time for him as the photos proved it, so later that night they made a plan after the pizza to infiltrate the Pastor's church and make sure he is no longer taking part in that trade. Too many missing persons were popping up and they were almost positive that he was a hand in that situation. Sitting down with Daryl was different as he was more open and light-hearted than what he thought but it was nice that they didn’t fight over what pizza there was. Carl had his own pepperoni and they shared the large meat lovers supreme. 

“Hey, dad?”

“Yeah, Carl?”

“I got invited to the sleepover at Connors house. Can I do that this weekend?”

“As long as you get your homework done I don’t see why not.” 

“Cool thanks, dad!”

“Welcome.”

They faded off into silence as they continued to munch and have some light hearted sporadic conversations here and there before they fell into a comatose like state after eating their fill of the pizza. Carl yawned as he said he was off to shower and head to bed, Rick told him that lights were going out at ten since it was a school day tomorrow. Carl bid him a good night as Daryl seemed a bit awkward now that the child was gone. There seemed to be a different tension between them now. Something seemed to be simmering under the surface like embers, elongated eye contact as sentences never seemed to be finished.   
Silently they both stood up and cleaned up the kitchen as they made their way over to the door before Rick offered to let him stay on the couch, it was getting late and he could just stick around because he was going into work early and he could drop Carl off at school. Daryl nodded his head. Rick didn’t know why he offered. It was as if he didn’t want him to leave, he really didn’t want to be left alone right now. His son needed him but it was hard when he needed someone as well. Though he was not sure is Daryl wanted to, but it was nice having a quite rock in the housekeeping him sane. 

“Thanks for everything Daryl. I know this is a lot more than what you signed up for.”

“It's fine Rick. Someone needs ta be there. You are strong but not that strong. Sucks what ya in.” 

“Yeah...thanks anyway.”

A few days passed and time seemed to edge on while Rick was at work, something was still going on at work. Shane was there, but everyone knew the secret was out and yes Rick and Carl were humiliated but not as badly as Shane and Lori were. Shane was nearly as white as a sheet when Rick got the letter from Corporate saying how he was going to be put under investigation to see whether or not he should still be on the force upholding the law. Normally it was a small deal but how Shane was acting he was acting like a man who had a lot more to lose than just what little reputation he had.   
The looks that he got from the other officers were enough to drive him to drink, but after even pouring himself a glass all he could see was his son and he would set the glass aside and only sip on it. Not pound it down as he would like to, he wanted to run away even for a few moments, to sleep peacefully again and not feel violated and dirty each and every time he slept in his own bed. Having to shower the next morning and scrub himself raw to try to cleanse his memory and his body. Daryl had laid low sometimes, and other times he would pop up with a photo or some food for Carl that he knew Rick had no idea how to make. It was obvious that he was not the most proficient with a pot and pan as he was with a firearm.  
Carl was having a difficult time at school, others made comments about his father and made him angry, but his father did raise him to take the high road and he would leave a comment of with ‘at least I know my father’. That earned him a few glares, but on the bright side he said over dinner one night was that the teachers were nicer and would let him turn in his paper a bit later for full credit and if something bothered him he could skip class and go to the office for a bit. Rick told him not to abuse the teacher's kindness or they won’t do it again and Carl deflated a bit but he understood. They both were learning and adapting through their gaming had been increased now that they could game on the big screen downstairs and use the surround sound.   
But it was the night to bust the pastor and Daryl and Rick knew that it was going to be a huge upheaval of the entire town when the backbone of everyone's faith was corrupted and using the innocence and the purity of a pasture to hide his nefarious means. Rick lead a small team of members to do a spot raid on the pastor's home, he had a court order on grounds of suspicion and reports from a source that wished to stay hidden due to fear. Knocking down the door, the pastor was in his bed clothes or what little there was after being startled out of bed and off of a fourteen-year-old girl who had tears running down her cheeks. Samantha Thrilling. She had been missing for an entire year, her family will be pleased to find her alive but not necessarily unharmed.  
There were marks upon her body that could only be found by rope and or cuffs. Others were from knives and other sharp objects. She really had been through the ringer, that much was obvious by the hollow look in her face, but as she placed a hand on her abdomen Rick's heart sunk and his stomach rose. There was a gentle but noticeable swell upon her that made each and every one of his followers turn accusatory glares to the pastor who had the right idea to sink to his knees and pray.

“Book him Brooks.”

“It’s Nick sir.”

Escorting the young women out who was trembling in his arms he placed his coat around him as he lead her over to Grace. She was out across the way, out of all the people in the town she was a good old woman. She minded her manners and was everyone's grandmother really. She did her annual knit scarf drive where she gave out her scarves she made to the people who need them. He gave her a nod and she took Samantha into her home and she coaxed her into a bathtub where she would clean her and check her for ....other things'. She was a very old nurse who still did her job well so she would know to do and handle a fragile little girl.   
One phone call later and historical parents were on their way and would be there in the morning. They asked what happened and he told them what he could but how she got there he had no idea but she could be a valuable source to tracking down others like the pastor. Did he have other girls there or was it a situation where he bought her and was using her before he like other people sold her back on the market. Shaking his head in disgust as bile rose up with each betraying thought. He did not sleep that night and Daryl stayed up playing poker with him so his mind could process what happened. He didn’t ask when he called him and said he would be right over. It was nice not having to talk about it, it was nice to just unwind and keep that part locked up in his mind forever. When he passed out he had no idea, but he woke to the sound of his phone ringing it was the office. Before he got the chance to even offer a groggy hello he was greeted with a stern voice of Nick. 

“It's Shane. He was supposed to report in early this morning for processing before the big wigs came down. Internal affairs are here and he isn’t. We went to his house and he is gone. It looks like he skipped town. Lori was there just as confused as we were or she is hiding something. I don’t trust her boss. I really don’t my gut is saying she knows what is up but she won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks, Nick. Put out an APB on Shane. The FBI will be looking for him now.” 

Hanging up Rick sighed as he looked up to the ceiling trying to find an answer to the world in the old dusty ceiling. What was the world coming to? He really didn’t know nor did he want to know. Rick placed his head in his hands. Maybe just maybe ignorance was bliss.


	8. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could new feelings help or hinder the new power duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had advanced the plot quite a lot but hardly gave the babies their due so here is a nice fluff relationship progressor.

Newspapers were in an uproar with the recent turn of events for the sleepy seemingly innocent town. ‘White picket fences, truth or ruse?’ Seemed to be the favorite tag line of the online community. The girl's parents were choosing to not comment on anything as well as choosing to keep her out of the public eye for her own sake. Rick was being asked about the girl and the condition she was in when he found her and like the parents he refused to comment saying ‘no comment’ over and over again. Vultures are what they were, being aware they needed something from the story and he only allowed the bare minimum to ‘leak’ out to the press. It was a pit of vipers handling them, each and every single one of them waiting to strike and pinout a confession to something that the tabloids had created.  
Those were the least of his concerns, his first concern was where did his ex-partner go off too. Shane was not someone that would just up and leave without any good reason unless he was running from something. What had he gotten himself into he had no idea. Though that thought only held merit when he wasn’t thinking about many lives he was running. Was it better than lying or turning a blind eye to it right? Rick no longer held the answer, a phrase kept repeating in his head. Sometimes what is right, should not be acted upon. Shaking his head it was just him in the house, Carl asked if he could spend the weekend with a friend out of town, Rick was at first against the idea and eventually he talked himself into agreeing. He knew how rough it must be for him to go through all of this, so he let him have his get away.

“I wish I had a getaway.”

It did feel a bit childish to him want to run away from a problem he started, but enough was enough. All he wanted to do was unwind, hide away, and not think about it. Rolling off of the couch to answer the door hoping to whatever god in the sky that it was nothing bad or another god damned reporter. Walking over and placing his stubbled cheek against the wooden grain he peered out to sigh in relief that it was Daryl. That elusive male was showing up at his house more and more often as the investigation wore on. Three days to be exact if he was the one to count; shaking his head, he opened the door for the shorter male as he offered a tired smile. 

“You look like shit.”

“Well come on in. I would love to hear what other observations you have made about my appearance.”

 

“Long night?”

“Long week.” 

All it earned was a grunt and a sound of boots on the foyer before the closing of the door. Walking in behind him he did notice how worn Daryl's jeans were getting, and no it wasn’t an excuse to stare at his ass. Which he found himself doing more and more often; he would always move his gaze away. It wasn’t like it was prime meat or bouncy, it was just kind of there, but it held power. Rick had seen it in action though he was still reeling from some of the thoughts that jumped up in his mind like nasty earworms refusing to go away repeating over and over again. 

“Have more information?”

“Nah, this be a social visit.”

 

“Social? Daryl social?”

“Very funny, your son sent me a message saying you were in a rut. Had been for three days.”

That took him aback some, one being that his son contacted Daryl about him and two Daryl actually showing up. Shaking his head he was searching for words to say in response. Opening and closing his mouth trying to piece together anything he was cut off by a warning look from the weary male. 

“Don’t deny it, Carl fears after what happened you were slippe’n into a depression.”

“I’m not depressed.”

“The beer cans, blanket on the sofa and the beard your growing say different.”

“I am not getting out of this am I?”

“No ya not. Talk’en helps sometimes but so does actually showering and going out of the house.”

“I don’t want to be bombarded with questions from reporters.”

“They moved on to another story, you’re good.”

“Oh..”

“Yeah, Carl said you don’t want the news anymore. Said you wouldn’t know much bout that.” 

Rick was not sure whether he should be insulted or proud of what was just said, he knew his son was observant, but he had no idea he was this observant. Though he deep down was thankful for it because right now he could hardly take care of his son. Just yesterday he almost sends Carl to school with his own briefcase rather than his backpack. This morning he put salt instead of sugar in his coffee and almost walked out to get the mail in just his boxers. It wasn’t the most prideful time of his life. 

“So I take it that I have no choice in the matter.”

“Up to you.”

“If I say no?”

“I hog tie you to the hood of your car and drive you through the carwash.”

“Isn’t that excessive?”

“So is stayin in the same outfit for the last three days and the beer drinking, oh and let's not forget maken your son worry.”

“Ouch, alright alright. I am moving.” 

Shuffling up the stairs and into the bathroom, he sighed as he did get a chance to get a good look at himself in the mirror. Deep set eyes lined with more bags than a shopping mart, and a beard that really could use some trimming. Greasy hair lay in an elflock upon his head giving him the look of an escaped prisoner. Maybe he really did need an intervention, lack of sleep this week and vegging when he got home...geese no wonder his kid worried. He would owe him a huge apology when he got home. The shower itself was a nice release, washing away the thoughts and grime of the day he rejoiced at the feeling of being clean and in fresh clothes that he had no idea how they got there. It also was a surprise to see a take out dinner from a healthy food place Rick had no idea existed. Though the food was amazing or he was just so tired of takeout and pizza that anything tasted good.  
Once the meal was over Daryl urged him to go up to bed and get some actual sleep Rick protested saying it was in the middle of the day and Daryl said it was the evening now and told him to go to sleep. Going up the stairs, he still could hardly bring himself to sleep in that bed even though the sheets had been replaced. Shaking his head and collapsing into the sheets, still holding the crisp bounce and fresh scent from the last washing. Closing his eyes not really expecting to sleep, but he did wake a few hours later restless as all get out. So naturally he got up and went downstairs to be chased upstairs by a still wide awake Daryl. Laying in bed tossing and turning so much that Daryl himself came up the stairs and asked him what was going on. 

“Sounds like you be wrestling a blanket up here.” 

“I can’t go back to sleep.”

“Can’t or won’t.”

“My mind won’t shut down now, I feel very awake.”

“Want me to help you?”

“How?”

“I don’t know, what do you do to fall asleep.”

 

“I would normally wrap my arms...around…”

“Well pretend I am her then.”

“What?”

“You heard me, you are no good to the town when you are running on fumes.”

And just like that Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes were both sound asleep, arms and legs entangled and they both had a look of peace. They had no idea when Carl came home, but Daryl was still asleep when the very flustered male with morning wood was wide awake. Hearing his son's’ video game on he scooted himself into the bathroom to take care of himself before Daryl woke. It was awkward enough as it was and he hoped his son didn’t see it, but his son did and Carl took a photo with a grin and whispered that it was about time.

Daryl was not sure what overcame him last night when he offered to be spooned by Rick though a small part of him was elated when he agreed and waking up alone and just as flustered he looked down at his lap as he tried to sort out his ever changing feelings. One moment he wanted to slug him, the next he was worried sick, and now he had a strange urge to kiss the guy. Last time he knew he wasn’t gay and last time he knew kissing men was frowned upon where he grew up. He had stayed up most of the night and yesterday after the phone call he moved a few things around in his garage finishing up what he was doing and headed right over to see how he was. Turns out the boy was right and Daryl thought he was just fabricating how bad it was. He didn’t mean to be so gruff but it was the last line of defense to hide how worried he was for him.   
Throwing yourself into work like that after what happened and seeing what he saw no wonder he was running from himself. Sneaking down the stairs, he whipped up some pancakes and placed it on the table attracting a very hungry teenager. Carl flashed him a smile as he sat down in his usual spot devouring what was placed before him. As if it was nothing three pancakes had vanished as he was loading his plate with more.

“Slow down kid, you do have to chew you know.”

“I know, but it has been so long since I had something home cooked.”

“What did you have last night?”

“Pizza, hardly ate it.”

“Well save some for your father then.”

“And you.” 

Daryl paused and looked at the earnest face the boy was making and he smiled saying he would eat when he was done with this last batch. True to his word he sat down in the chair that Lori usually sat in and he started eating himself as he asked Carl what he was doing and if he needed help with anything since Rick would need a few days to recoup. Speaking of the devil he walked in with a lighter step and he managed to eat three pancakes and carry on a conversation but something still seemed off with him though he chalked it up with recovery.

“Look, Carl, I am sorry for how I acted.”

“It’s fine dad. You’re not a robot.”

“So you called Daryl because I was not? I thought I was.”

“Well even robots need fixing and Daryl is a great mechanic.”


	9. Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the FBI step in, things get hairy and rats start to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long over due update again, but I had a small move so I now actually have a real workspace to actually work now. :) Anyway R&R and let me know what you think. Feedback is well appreciated.

Things were changing slowly, within the town and within a budding relationship. Soul mates were something Rick had believed that he and Lori were though he supposed that was just high school fever dreams. They both were young and stupid rushing right into marriage the first chance they had. The town was settling down though there were small whispers in the darkest corners of the town spreading fear on what could be found next. The once open and warm town was starting to close and lock its doors at night, a friendly wave held an icy touch. Eyes didn’t gaze too long at others, conversations were being held inside, behind closed doors and blocked windows. There was a new recruit that was taking over Shane's spot as Rick’s partner, only he wasn’t a fresh recruit. Special Agent Kade Masser, working for the FBI as Rick was being investigated for his partner's disappearance. 

It was an usually slow day as the patrols went out into the growing heat of the budding summer, windows were rolled down as they chatted with a few locals doing the usual route. But what was odd was how quiet it was and how each team reported the same thing. Silence, and nothing on the radio. At first, they thought it was broken, but it was working properly. Out of all the days normally Fridays were the busiest of them all. Though the questions were answered when an imposing male entered the small station. He held a look of a man who has seen his fair share and would not hesitate to end you if you so crossed his path in a negative way. Introducing himself as Kade Masser from the FBI all the answers fell into place. An FBI figure was the cause of the silence for even one passing through town ended most trouble before it began.   
And before Rick knew it he was in his patrol car with Kade suffering from a drawn tense silence before some words were shared slowly breaking the formal attitude of the situation. Rick did happen to wonder if the male was slowly dying in his black full piece suit. He was uncomfortable in his Sharrif outfit and it was meant for summer. Though the male had yet to show anything but indifference about anything so far. 

“She is your ex-wife, for a reason as you have told me before was adultery. With your ex-partner.” 

“That is correct.”

“How do you still feel about the entire situation.”

“In all honesty, I am less angry really. At first I was angry, I was hurt and pissed. But after a while, it just faded into pain and confusion on why I wasn’t good enough. Now it doesn't affect me as heavily anymore.”

“Could that be that you are throwing yourself into your work? Or that you have found someone else to start to grow feelings for?”

A stutter in his heart paused his hands as he honestly had not thought about it much, which one was it. He had thrown himself into his work before and it ended him up in almost complete ruin. Was it the latter, was he actually growing feelings for someone. The someone would have to be Daryl Dixon the trouble maker himself. Yes, he was kind patient yet hot-tempered and easily put off, but there was something about him that managed to help Rick understand himself. Something that he had forgotten about, the real reason why he started dating Lori in the first place. It wasn’t out of love at all, it was out of pure fear of being found out. So he dated the first girl that had shown interest in him.

“You have gotten quiet. Why?”

“Just realizing why something happened that shouldn’t have to begin with.”

“Why is that?”

“I realized that my wife was just an excuse. I realized and just remembered why I had started dating her to begin with.”

“If you don’t mind me prying, might I ask why?”

“I felt the pressure to have a girlfriend, I didn’t want to be called gay or anything. Out of fear I suppose. I knew what happened to males who didn’t have girlfriends or didn’t look at women or talked about boobs. It was not any fun for them. I was more interested in keeping my head down and keeping my grades up and making sure I made it work on time. It was hard to prove to the jocks that you were not gay if you showed up to a dance without a girl date. Once they got that notion in their heads it was game over. So I asked her if she wanted to date me and I suppose we just settled. I still wonder if I had done enough for her, or what I did wrong to drive her there. I thought I loved her but now I am not so sure.”

“This will be put in the report, but it does change a few things about the whole investigation. You would not have been as angry with your partner, it is obvious that you hold feelings for Lori and you have not struck me as a man who would seek vengeance like so. Do you believe that your partner is alive?”

“Yes.”

“How so?”

“Because he would rather die than leave his prized car at his house. If you drive by you can see the car is gone and the fact that he is like a roach. Nearly impossible to kill, but I know in my gut the intuition that we have that he is alive. He left willingly that much is true, but what confuses me is the fact is he never struck me as the one to run from a duty especially when he knows he will be hunted. I pegged him as a brave man not a coward.” 

“Do you think he is running to a safe house?”

“No, I think he is running to a person, a person who holds power. A person who can grant him safety. I have noticed a few things these past few months in particular. He used to drive a beat-up truck like mine. Same year practically the same problems. But one weekend the truck was gone and he was driving a new truck and he had a sports car in his driveway. Now I make more than he does and I work longer hours and I can not afford a new car. So it raised a question of how he could afford two. “

“This has to do with another man how exactly?”

“When I confronted him about it; he said that his friend gave him some money to better himself as long as he works part time for him. I am all for earning extra cash, but he lump some of the money he must have been given was very concerning. No one in their right mind would do that and still expect people to pay them back.”

“I take it you followed up with this information.”

“You bet I did Kade.”

“I will have to order you to tell me. You know that right?”

“Not now, after shift come by my house. I have all the information there. Trust me it will be easier to show you what I have. Though I have a feeling you already know who.”

“Perhaps but until you are properly clear from the investigation I can not share details with you. I will have to converse with my partner about your reinstatement as an officer and not a prime suspect.”

“I was meaning to ask you about your partner. I have not seen them.”

“They are on their own investigation on locating your ex-wife while talking to the rest of the police officers about what has transpired between them when you were not around.”

“Is this a formal investigation or is there something else that I will need to be made aware of as soon as I can?”

“That is still to be decided, Mr. Grimes. Your son is a very interesting lad and smart.”

This caused the male as he looked over at the other. Was that a threat or was it just a statement. He could hardly read this man at all. Whatever they did to train him they did it quite well. There was no way in hell he could get a grasp on what this male was thinking or how he was supposed to be coming across. Slowing down to a stop sign outside of the station he glanced over at Kade and raised an eyebrow. 

“He will figure something out on his own if he has not already, but we will be following him for information or for his own safety. He is a child and can easily be taken as a pawn.”

“Should I be fearing for my son's safety?”

“No, not yet. But I caution that you should start taking precautions to save your own.”

With those cryptic words, the other male exited the car and made his way over to a black SUV nodding to the driving before he entered the passenger side. The tinted windows didn’t give Rick the pleasure of seeing who the other was, but he had a gut feeling that things were not going to be all sunshine and daisies for much longer. Pulling in Rick watched the SUV leave, as a foreboding feeling etched itself into his being. Picking up his phone he gave one phone call and it was picked up on the first ring. 

“Daryl, we may have a problem.”

“I am listening’.” 

“The FBI are here.”

“Fuck!”

“I know Daryl. I will do my best to keep them from you alright?”

“Yeah, I am gonna lay low. Call for an emergency. Think this is a good time to go camping. Want me to take the kid?”

“I think they will know, but I will see what I can do. He could use the break.” 

“Alright.”

With that he conversation ended, and Rick put away his phone as he leaned back pinching the bridge of his nose in contemplation wondering how far up this creek he was and what happened to his paddle. Shaking his head trying to ignore the first beginnings of his migraine he entered the air conditioned office feeling awfully subdued as he noticed others were as well. The air was off, but he went over to their receptionist as she waved him over. Holding up a package he carried it to his office. Wondering what it was really, it had no markings, it looked like a usual order from an online shopping place only lacking the markings. Taking his knife he opened it as he unleashed something that smelt odd, something that smelt rancid. 

Opening up the box with trepidation was a small dead rat with a note warning him, that they will be flushed out like rats, before another smell hit him like a brick making him cough as his head started to swim and his eyesight to fade in and out as if he was trying to get his head out of water as if he was drowning his lungs couldn’t get enough air, it wasn’t coming from the box he noted but the air conditioning unit. He could see others coughing and moving he had to get to his door and he had to get out. Dropping the box he coughed as he struggled to get his body to match his desires. Reaching out to the door he knocked over a filing cabinet before his legs gave out before him as he crashed to the floor trying to get the last bit of oxygen to grant him the strength to breathe and to move. Fear gripped his being as he wanted to hold his son again, and he wanted to hear Daryl's voice again. It was an odd thought, but he could not entertain it before blackness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: Lori has a miscarriage and turns Rick. (yes or no). 
> 
> Or
> 
> Lori has the child and still goes to Rick. (Yes or No)


	10. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the bigger fish finally shows its hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few and far between updates, I know you guys are getting frustrated a time or two. I do apologize. My time has been few and far between these last few times. I long for the day for it to settle down and I can get back to doing this but, alas it is not in the cards just yet. Though some day soon it shall be.

Time ticked over and over, tedious and never ending as was waiting and watching. Silence. All who were a pain was out and down, asleep as they should be. Rats would flee innocent would suffer. Covering your tracks was difficult when you had two wolves on your tail. One mess us from an underlying now there was a mess to clean up. Prints would not show, footprints untraceable and fog of gas covers the camera. Perfect and in control nothing out of place and all going according to plan. It was difficult to keep your head down when the FBI were in town and prowling around and starting to get close. Too close, closer than what was allowed. It was not allowed at all it was too dangerous. A plan that was in motion that had been in the making for years and it would not be spoiled now. Walking over fallen men and women, dancing over hands and feet. Scattered papers, fallen coffee mugs, and other foods. Files, so many files, paper upon paper upon papers but, the file that was needed was not there. There was only place it could be, one place. That would be Rick's office, only Rick would keep sensitive information with him and not for all access. He is a smart man and that makes him a threat him and his pal Daryl.   
Those two had to be taken care of and soon before the FBI and those two really got into it. It would be a dangerous combination and a combination that needed to be avoided. It didn’t fit into the plan and the plan needed to go to plan otherwise, it would be a failure. His boss would be angry he would lose what he had. It had to be to plan, nothing straying from the plan. Straying from the plan meant pain and they didn’t want pain. The pain was bad and long never ending. Rick looked like a simple man, an honest one. One that children would look up to holds down a job and is kind to others. Respectful and well established, his office was neat yet messy. Cozy yet professional, signing from a man that had an easy time separating work from home yet could not resist making it feel like home after long hours spent there. He was an open book in that sense yet closed when it came to his mind. Sharp and open he was and that was what made them nervous, no one wanted to do this. It had to be done, the little grub knew this place better knew the man better yet chicken at the sight of doing what needed to be done.  
Tipping though and picking up papers finding what was needed and stepping out closing the door gloves making soft sounds erasing fingerprints smudging what was left, souls washed and scrubbed rocks in the feet to prevent a steady walking path and higher heels to prevent distinguishing of height and weight as well as gender. There were two men at the front yelling orders, the government dogs were barking and the need to be gone rose. Exiting out a back open window and into the area beyond disappearing just before the building was surrounded. People helping out with worried faces, and other cops that were not in the station at the time were furious and others were already whispering of terrorism. Good, let them think. Let them speculate, let them distract. Off goes the gas mask in goes the clean air, off goes the shoes and out go the rocks as they would change the way the path went and the prints would vanish. Before going to the street and getting in the borrowed car from the big boss and away from the crime the files were carried.   
No one would be the wiser and if they managed to put the pieces together they would be long gone, no one would have anything to lead to them and if they did they would not be there. If the little grub did what he was supposed to do and do it well him and his whore would be taken care of. No sweat as long as he continued to do so they would be taken care of simple but, if he got cold feet they would be taken care of the quiet way. They would vanish without a trace as if they just up and left and fell off the grid. They would no longer exist only in memory and to be brought up in question if anyone heard from them. Before it stopped altogether and everyone moved on leaving their memory behind. 

Daryl was told to stay at the house, keeping Carl busy and occupied. Though keeping them both from worrying was easier said than done He really didn’t know why he was so worried for him they were just co-workers at this point. Weren't they? Why would he be so worried about a coworker then? So were they friends? Daryl really didn’t have friends but, he supposed they would worry about each other. Nodding his head as if he had just agreed with himself he remembered that he was supposed to make eggs and he went back to cracking the eggs. In hindsight, he must have looked pretty weird holding an egg in front of him pausing in mid first crack to think about thoughts that had been entering his mind time and time again ever since it came on the news. It was decided silently that dinner would be held in the living room in front of the television both of them to engrossed to really care how the food was even made. 

“Think dad is okay?”

“I am sure he is, you know he is a tough guy.”

“Yeah, but, why would they do it, though?”

“Who knows Carl. People do crazy things all the time. I am sure he isn’t in any danger.”

“But you don’t know that.”

“What color is the gas?”

“I don’t know.”

Daryl came in with some eggs and toast as he handed it over to the kid who was hunched over his knees watching the news with growing desperation as his eyes flicked across the screen trying to pick out his father. Taking a look at the gas that was spilling out which was already dispersing he sighed as he leaned back softly and sighed. They had nothing to worry about besides vomiting and a few other things. Sluggish and slow cognitive thinking and movement. 

“It is the simple knockout gas. It was made for them to sleep not to do any damage.”

“Oh, so dad will be safe?”

“Yeah he will be tired and might have some vomiting but, he will be fine after a day or so.” 

“How did you know that?”

“There are a few things that you know when you live with a family of mine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, let’s just say that I didn’t have the same father you do.”

“Oh.”

Shortly after the news shifted to other things and they both went back to their cooling and congealing eggs. Both half-heartedly eating worry gnawing at their gut as they went about their day until there was a ring on Daryl's cell phone went off as he answered the phone with growing trepidation. As his heart hammered within his chest he sighed when he was told that they were told to contact this number to inform him of what was going on. Rick would be cleared to go in an hour he would just need a ride to his home once he was discharged. Hanging up he went over to Carl and he sat down with a weary sigh. 

“Your dad will be cleared from the hospital in an hour kid.”

“Can we pick him up?”

“I am sure we can pick him up.” 

Time passed slowly for two eager beavers gently counting down the time and as soon as the time was passing and the time was finally up as they both loaded into the beat-up blue truck and he made his way down the lane to pause at the intersection to ask Carl what the hospital address was and which one it was. Since with the sheer amount of casualties he wasn’t sure if it was the smaller one here or the bigger one a few moments out of town.  
Once the male was clear there was no stopping Carl as he was hell bent on clinging to his father as if his life had depended on it. As Daryl looked on he kept himself out of the way and off to the side. Rick locked eyes with him and the sheer amount of gratitude in his eyes was enough to make him uncomfortable and it got worse when he had to listen to the younger boy talk about everything Daryl did to help take care of him as he answered his father's questions. It was enough to make him squirm and blush some as he was not used to being praised the way he was nor trusted to watch someone's kid. Getting home and into the house was not the struggle but, the struggle was deciding whether or not to put the man on the couch or lug him up the stairs to bed. Daryl voted for the later as he set him down on the couch and told him not to move. He would go get him a glass of water, a pillow, and a blanket. Coming back he, however, found a very pleased man sitting on the floor with the cushions of the couch sprawled out around him. 

“I told you to sit still and don’t move.”

“I blame the side effects.”

“Let me guess that is your story and you're sticking to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feed back has been amazing so far and I am eager to hear more ideas. 
> 
> Who could the big man be? Who was at the beginning? I know the questions but, time will tell. Love you all so much and thank you for putting up with my slow updates. I will try to always make it worth the wait and your time to read it. 
> 
> Do you think Judith would be the one to throw up on Daryls shirt and how do you think Daryl and Rick could handle a fussy newborn and the terrible toddler times. Do you want me to make that a separate fan fic or include it into this one?


End file.
